x_menfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadowcat
Kitty Pryde (Codename: Shadowcat) is an important member of the X-Men. She retains her cheery attitude and her determination. Portrayal Kitty's portrayed the way she is in most X-Men series, and to Liger, she's something of a sister relationship, not as much as Liger and X-23 though. Powers Shadowcat can pahse through most solid objects. Also, if she passes through a mechanical device, it'd short out. History X-Men Evolution Sins of the Father, Revenge of the Son During her Junior Year at Bayville High, Kitty met a new student named Jim, and when she asked what his last name was, Jim simply said that his name was just Jim. During the walk home from school, Bobby used Kitty's back pack for target practice which earned him a good shouting match from Kitty. She then witnessed Jim's fight with Logan. Father-Son Outing When Jim and Wolverine were given the mission to find X-23, Kitty remarked at how it will be cool for Jim to have a little sister. Prelude to Horror Shadowcat participated in the fight against Sabertooth, but didn't have time to do much. Darkest Day Shadowcat participated in the Danger Room simulation battle against the Brotherhood, and she did a pretty good job. She then went to Washington DC with the other X-Men. When they arrived at the White House, it blew up and several Sentinels arrived. Shadowcat phased through one of them, causing it to short out, and it was thrown into the sea by Storm. She ended up captured by the Sentinels and Gyrich displayed her and the other captured X-Men as terrorists. Shadowcat was released when Fury cleared the X-Men. She then went to the Savage Lands to save Jim and Xavier. When X-23 cut down the door to Xavier's cell and rolled him up, Kitty remarked at how useful it was to have three Mutants like Wolverine. They then easily escaped and returned home. While relaxing at the pool, Kitty encouraged Rogue to come in, and she did so. She also chased after Jim and Laura when Jim accidentally popped Kitty's floater. Sibling Rivalry Kitty was ready to throw a hissy fit when she found out that Kurt and Jim had left the clothes Rogue and Laura were wearing when a stink bomb went off in her room, which she shares with Laura now in addition to Rogue. She accepted Kurt's wager to see who would be able to climb the rope fastest, and she lost as it took her three minutes to climb it. She then had to buy pizza for herself, Kurt, Laura, Rogue, and Jim. Dark Future During breakfast when Laura chased after Kurt, Kitty asked Jim why he wasn't going after them, and Jim explained that he knew they'd work it out. When Kurt and Laura came back, they had come back from the future and told them that in one year, Apocalypse would return. Future When Apocalypse comes back, Kitty's one of the X-Men who's killed by him. Have Yourself a Very Merry X-Mas Kitty indirectly agreed with Jim when he said that Rogue was acting like she was already pregnant after she found out about her daughter, Marie. Return of Weapon XI A few weeks later, right after Kitty takes a shower, she's licked by a wolf-pup Jim brought home named Howler. The next night, she's captured when Weapon XI invades the Mansion. Shadowcat is saved by Wolverine and the Brotherhood. She ends up stopped by a monstrous version of Liger, but he remembers who he is and helps the X-Men escape. The next day, Kitty meets her new vice principal, Yuriko Oyama-Howlett. Hulk Smash Kitty later ends up in a tug-a-war match with Jim's new wolf pup, Howler, over one of her socks. She eventually ends up in the bathtub when Howler suddenly lets go. Return of Captain America Kitty is present during the news report of Mayor Robert Kelly's abduction by Red Skull and the introduction of Captain America. Shadowcat then went with Captain America and the X-Men to Red Skull's castle to rescue Kelly and defeat Red Skull. 'X-Men: Mutant X & ForestFire' In the storyline X-Men: Mutant X & ForestFire, Kitty is known as an essential member of the X-Men. She would later go on to marry Lance Alvers on the mutant nation of New Genosha. She and Lance had a twin wedding with Todd Tolansky and Wanda Maxmoff as well. Category:Justice Evolution Category:X-Men Category:X-Men Evolution Category:Wolverine and the X-Men Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Mutants Category:Prydes Category:Mothers Category:Homo Superior